Carol of the Arrow (character)
Carol of the Arrow is a character that appears in the Sofia the First episode of the same name. She is Princess Sofia's idol and the leader of the Merry Band of Helping Hands. When Carol was a teen she started to use her bow and arrows to help animals and gradually grew into performing good deeds for anyone who needed her help. She had a low opinion of the royal family because they didn't help her cousin Henry when he was in trouble. After meeting Sofia, and seeing how much she liked helping people, she realized she had judged the royal family too quickly. When Sofia saved her second in command, Jane, she welcomed the princess as a member of her band to come out to help anytime she wants. Role in the Series Carol and her Helping Hands first appeared when they helped a farmer round up his horses. Afterward, she revealed her dislike for the Royal Family of Enchancia because they didn't help her cousin Henry when he was in trouble, unaware that the Royal Family's youngest member was right behind her and was deeply hurt by her scorn for her and her family due to idolizing her. Later, a girl named Sofia presented herself as a village girl and expressed her respect for Carol, who invited her to come with her and told her that if she does one good deed by the end of the day, she will become one of her Helping Hands, unintentionally making Jane jealous. Sofia managed to come up with great ideas to help people but Jane sabotaged her at every turn. Sofia later came back telling her she found a baby raccoon that needed help. During the attempt, Minimus was revealed to actually be a flying horse, to everyone's surprise. Jane pulled out Sofia's amulet and scornfully revealed that Sofia was actually Princess Sofia, which she sadly admitted to being so. After Carol demanded an explanation, Sofia told her that because of Carol's dislike for her family she was scared that she wouldn't let her into her Merry Band if she knew she was a princess, which was why she chose to hide her Royal status. After Sofia left feeling hurt, Carol felt guilty about the things she said before and decided to go after her, determined to apologize and set things right. Carol soon caught up with Sofia and apologized to the Royal Family and told Sofia she could still join the band if she wanted to. After Jane was rescued by Sofia, Carol welcomed the little Princess to the Merry Band of Helping Hands as a new member. Trivia *Carol of the Arrow shares some similarities to Robin Hood. *She considers her band to be her family. *Carol's vanishing act without being noticed is similar to what Batman does. Gallery Sofia with arrow.jpg Carol-of-the-Arrow-4.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-6.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-7.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-8.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-10.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-11.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-12.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-15.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-17.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-21.png Carol and her Merry Band.jpg Carol of the Arrow Ill take Minimus.jpg Carol of the Arrow Are you kidding.jpg|"Are you kidding?" Carol of the Arrow Welcome to the Merry Band.jpg|"Welcome to the Merry Band" Carol of the Arrow Carol onboard the carriage.jpg Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Archers Category:Singing characters Category:Adults